Happily ever after, right?
by Annie loves it
Summary: In a world of a different kind where people are judged by wealth and power, what will Shuichi Shindou, a slave, manage to do to keep the love of a prince?AU YuShu remake.


-Dear readers: This story is based on the movie "Ever After" and a mix of Cinderella. I don't own either, nor do I own Gravitation.

Okay so, ladies and gentlemen, I have re-written this story. It's a LOT different from my first version, although none of the key events nor does the plot change, just the writing of it all. It is much better, and I tell you, it was really hard to delete my first version of this story, for fear I would not really get as much hits and reviews re-posting _again_, but then I thought "Wait, I don't give a crap xD" so here it is. The good, much better written version of "happily ever after, right?" Although it normal standards, it's not THAT good, for I lack teh time and the inspiration to make it such.

Please enjoy.

xox

Prologue-

_Pretty, pretty little clouds...take me away with you please...I want to see my poppa and my mommy..._

The sky was so blue yet the day was so dark for ten year old little Shuichi. Of course, no day is a good day when your father dies.

But his wishful thoughts to drift with the little white clouds outside his window were broken with a loud, pounding knock on his door.

"Yes?"

"Get up and pack your belongings. Choose wisely though, where you're going you'll have no room for much." Shuichi heard his stepmother say with ease. Too much ease for a woman who just lost her husband.

And Shuichi did just that, not even questioning where he was being moved to. He packed his deceased mother' dress, his –now deceased- father's favorite book and anything else he valued. His room was almost bare after he gathered together his things of choice and he was finished just in time for his stepmothers return.

"What's all this?" She snapped, looking at all the items varying from toys to clothes, piled in the center of the large room.

"It's...well you told me to pack-"

"And I also told you to choose wisely what you pick." Shuichi bit his lip, knowing now that since his father had died the tiger had been released from its cage, free to prey on whatever.

Her straight, deadly face softened as much as it was capable of, looking almost motherly. Her lips gave a small thin smile as she slowly and gracefully walked over to Shuichi. His stepmothers hand drifted out as though weightless, landing softly on the side of his head.

Any other person would have simply been so confused by her actions, so mystified by this enigma of a young lady, but not Shuichi. He knew better. He knew much better then his father, but even though he knew, he wasn't fast enough to brush the hand away from his head before that motherly look on his stepmothers face turned ugly; before her anger became apparent and she gripped roughly at his pink locks and pulled _hard._ Shuichi screamed loudly only to feel her pull even harder.

"You fool. I once had a maid who was as foolish as you. Her name was Cinderella. Want to know what happened to her?" She smirked and continued without a reply. "Nobody knows."

She released his hair and stood straight, brushing her hands along her dark violet, richly made dress.

"See those two hands?" Shuichi gazed at her long bony finger pointing back in forth between his two arms. He nodded slowly, to afraid to reply vocally.

"Pick up what you can in those two arms, from that pile." She said, her face becoming completely blank of emotion, no longer angry, no longer murderous.

Shuichi gulped as he picked up his father's book and his mother's dress and her shoes. He also bent to grab his favorite blanket.

His stepmothers face again changed, only this time it had that distinct, sadistic gaze Shuichi had always been familiar with as well. She grabbed him by the elbow and began to drag him out of his bedroom.

"B-but, stepmother, what about my other stuff?" He choked out as his tiny legs tried to keep up with his stepmother's strides.

"You won't be needing them."

Shuichi was dragged through the halls, down the long wooden stairs, through the dining hall, into the kitchen, and finally they stopped in front of the cellar door.

Stepmother threw open the worn wooden door, causing some maids who were busy working in the kitchen to jump.

"As of today, you are all fired. Shuichi here will be taking care of your duties." She said coolly as she shoved the confused boy down the stairs into the dark, almost empty room.

"And, as of today Shuichi, this is your room. You are to listen to _everything_ I say, _everything_ I command of you,_ and everything_ my children want of you. Understand?"

She didn't give him time to answer as she slammed shut the door, leaving Shuichi alone in the dark, with nothing but his mother's dress, his father's favorite book, his blanket, and the descending feeling of fear and hopelessness.

And yet, truly, Shuichi thought, the only thing that really broke his heart was he no longer had the ability to look out his window and float away with the clouds.

End prologue.

xoxox

Chapter 1-Bakery Bumps!

Shuichi wiped the sweat drop that was forming on his forehead. It was a hot day, and cutting the grass was not pleasant. He looked over at his fellow slave Suguru, to see how much he had got done. Suguru was obviously having a hard time.

'Poor kid.' Shuichi thought.

Suguru was left orphaned after his parents had died and untimely death, leaving him with nothing. No family that would take him in, no neighbor that cared, so all that was left for him was slavery.

This was a sad day for Shuichi. Sure, everyday was a sad day, but this day, 8 years ago, his father had died. So now he was 18, of age, and not married. He could never be married. Who would marry their daughter to a slave?

Shuichi only shook the thought from his head as he reached down to his worn, flat shoe to pull his chore list from beside his foot. Unfolding it, he gave the list another read through before stuffing it back under his heal.

'_Great, I have to go shopping. What an annoyance.'_

"Morning Shuichi." Came a calm and soothing voice from behind Shuichi. The Slave turned to great his stepbrother with a smile and a bow.

"Morning master." His stepbrother only sighed and shook his head.

"Mother is no where in sight Shuichi; she's visiting with his majesty to make arrangements for the prince's ball." The young man with long, brown hair and ice gray eyes said, his friendly smile encouraging the kindness in his words.

Shuichi looked from side to side, as though looking for anyone watching, and with satisfaction, he grinned madly, proceeding to drop everything, and jump his stepbrother.

"Hiroooooooooooooooooo!" He shouted while wrapping his body around the other. Hiro grabbed hold of Shuichi, trying to control his balance.

"Shuichi...can't breath..." he gasped as the arms around his neck choked. Hiro pushed the body from his but Shuichi stubbornly held tighter.

"No, no, no! Me hug Hiro. Hiro hug Shuichi." Shuichi pouted as Hiro gave in.

"You two, are so..." Suguru said as he walked towards both. With a hand on hip, he gave an angry glare at Shuichi.

"Get off him, you and I have work to do." He growled. Shuichi only stuck his tongue out and with a second timing, jumped from Hiro's arms to Suguru, wrapping himself around the smaller boy, causing both to fall to the ground.

"I told you to get off of him! Not get off him and then get on me!" Suguru cried as he tried to pry Shuichi's arms from around his neck.

"Nuh uh!"

"Hiroshi please get him off!" and Hiro did so, laughing all the while. Suguru stood up after Shuichi detached from his body and brushed himself of.

"Don't we have things to do? Hiroshi you know if you come down here it will make him slack off, then we won't get our work done, and then we have to deal with master! And I _honestly_ don't want to deal with her beatings." Suguru scolded like an old mother. Hiro only rolled his eyes and Shuichi just scratched the back of his head nervously, picking back up his working utensils.

"I have to head into town...stepmother wants me to ..." but Shuichi's sentence trailed off as he watched Hiro smirk that smirk. That "I'm plotting something" smirk. The smirk that never meant much good for Shuichi.

"I'll race you back to the house Shuichi." Shuichi looked questionably at Hiro but then smirked back.

"Sure you want to degrade yourself by losing to me?" Shuichi answered smugly.

"Of course not. That's why if I make it back first...you have to wear a dress into town." Shuichi gaped and looked at Hiro in disbelief, just _recalling_ how he never could outrun Hiro.

"What? That's absurd! Why I-"

"The catch is, if you make it back first, _I'll_ go with you in to town, wearing the dress." And Shuichi couldn't pass up on a bet like that.

And yet, before he could seal the deal, Hiro had already turned and started to run back to the house.

"Hiro! No fair!"

xoxoxox

Suguru stood there and blinked. Sighing he got back to work.

"Those two…" He breathed. How they managed to be so hyperactive was beyond Suguru's imagination.

As he continued his work the looming feeling that someone was still present grew. Still he did what was ordered of him, brushing off his paranoia. Moments later, however, he felt strong arms encircle his waist, pulling him against a warm body.

Yet Suguru didn't jump and scream in surprise. He just smiled and breathed in the familiar scent of the person holding him.

"Morning Suguru." The slave turned in the arms of his lover facing the tall man wearing a black cape, his hood covering his facial features.

"Morning Tatsuha." Suguru returned, standing on his tip-toes to plant a kiss against Tatsuha lips. _Prince_ Tatsuha. His highness, whom Suguru had met many years ago while his parents were nobles for the king. Prince Tatsuha, who dressed in peasant clothing, risked being punished, and snuck out every so often to see him. Tatsuha, whom was arranged to marry princess Ayaka.

Of course when Tatsuha told him this little piece of information a while ago, he was reluctant to believe him. Suguru just couldn't deal with the fact that once Tatsuha was married, truly everything would be gone...

"Suguru...your lips are trembling..." Tatsuha used his finger to tilt Suguru's face to look at his. His eyes were washed over with tears on the verge of shedding and he shook as though he felt he was going to fall to his knees.

There were far too many reasons for Suguru to have those tears, which one of them was which at the moment, Tatsuha wasn't quite sure. So he simply drew Suguru closer, dreaming of never letting go.

"I love you…"

xoxoxoxox

"NO!" Shuichi yelled dramatically as he fell to his knees. Hiro only smirked down at his friend.

"At least you tried." He offered.

"Oh shove off. You're not the one who has to deal with being degraded to the maximum." Shuichi pouted while standing up.

"Of course. That's why I'm in such a cheery mood. Now come on, lets get you properly dressed, my _lady_." Hiro emphasized as he dragged a reluctant Shuichi back into the house.

And to say Shuichi was embarrassed was an _understatement._ He wore a light peach colored dress; it was simple but made anyone who wore it look the part of wealth. Something Shuichi didn't have.

None the less, Shuichi noted the countless men that stared and drooled. It was disturbing, but he would live as long as he could make it to the bakery and back without someone actually confronting him.

And just as the thought finished in his mind, he –literally- ran into his fear.

After a very flirtatious baker finally handed over the bread Shuichi ordered, Shuichi walked out of the bakery, with his head down in shame.

Walking with your head down, well let's say it's not a brilliant thing to do. Shuichi learned that the hard way when he ran straight into someone, falling to the ground with the bread slipping

"Oh I am so sorry! Please do forgive me" Shuichi said nervously, bowing slightly before the man without even glancing at who he was. He turned all around, looking desperately for the misplaced bread.

"No need to be sorry, I was clearly the one not paying attention." The voice was deep and charming almost. Shuichi turned to see the speaker, for what reason he wasn't sure. It was safe to say, however, when he glanced into those deep golden eyes, the bread was forgotten and the feeling of shame and stupidity was replaced with nausea.

This was the _prince._ Prince Yuki, eldest son of his majesty. And Shuichi had just run into him.

Nothing said losing your head more then getting in his way.

Shuichi tried to find more words to beg for forgiveness but simply couldn't move as he stared dumbly into the prince's eyes. Another thing he knew he wasn't supposed to do.

"I...your highness I-"

"Really, don't apologize for something I was surely the cause of." The prince made an effort to spill out his charm. This young lady was defiantly something he wanted to wake up with the next morning. Tohma always did say he had a womanizing issue, but really, why waste all the fun? He lived for freedom of going from girl to girl and he was good at it.

Shuichi, felt extremely embarrassed now. He was dressed like a _female_ in front of the _prince_. And the _prince _thinks he's a _female._

"Are you alright my lady?" asked the prince, noticing that the young lady before him hadn't done anything but gawk in disbelief.

'_I have to get out of here before something drastic happens.' _Shuichi knew that this could turn ugly and tried to find the right words to excuse him.

"Um, yes, just fine. Wow is that really the time? I must be heading off; my father is waiting for me. Yes, he'll be very upset if I'm late. Please excuse me for running into you your highness." Shuichi quickly bowed and turned to run straight back home but a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him from going anywhere.

'_Ugh, why must woman make it so hard for me?' _The prince normally didn't like just prancing his charm around, wasn't in his nature to be kind and such, nor was it in his nature to try so hard to get some, but for this one he decided to make an exception.

"I'd like to see you again, if it wouldn't be a bother...what was your name?" His voice sounded rich and warm to Shuichi. Resistance was futile. What hurt could it do? Surely one little visit wouldn't be so bad...

'_Oh what are you thinking Shuichi! This is the prince! A man! A man who can have your head!' _Shuichi mentally argued.

But when the prince didn't receive a response, once again, he became slightly impatient. So he resorted to his most responsive trick; he reached for the young lady's hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.

Then and there Shuichi's resistance dissolved.

"I-I'd love too." Was the only response he was capable of as he received his hand back.

"Wonderful. Your name however, I would also like to know."

Shuichi just stood there; what should he say? What was his name?

"Sh-...Cinderella. Cinderella is my name." The name flew off the tip of his toungue, the true origin behind where he heard it, he could not remember. But it suited him fine in such position.

"Okay, Cinderella, meet me around noon right here." Shuichi nodded his head quickly.

"Well I won't keep you from your father much longer, nice meeting you" and the prince swiftly walked away.

Shuichi just stood there in disbelief.

'_No way.'_ Was his only opinion on the matter. However when Shuichi noticed the time that the clock tower showed, his disbelief quickly turned to panic.

"Oh no! I'm going to be so late!" and he broke into a run back towards his house, leaving the loaf of bread he'd been sent to get behind, long forgotten.

xoxoxoxoxox

Prince Yuki sat in his carriage waiting with a bored expression for his younger brother to grace him with his presence. Yuki didn't like waiting. Also one of the many things not of his nature, patience. So when the door finally opened and when his little brother finally sat himself across from him, his only welcoming was a cold glare.

"You're late."

"I'm well aware of that." Tatsuha responded quietly, his posture and eyes giving away the hint he didn't feel like talking much.

"What's wrong with you? Have a little fight with that slave of yours?" Yuki said in an annoyed tone.

Tatsuha however, once again didn't fall for taking the bait and just shook his head.

"Well then what's wrong with you?"

"My wedding is soon." Tatsuha whispered in response, burying his head in his hands with frustration.

"So?" the elder brother only seemed un-amused by where this was going.

"So, that means, I won't get to see that "slave of mine" ever again." Yuki just sighed as he propped his elbow up, resting his head against his fist.

"At least mother and father aren't throwing you some ball and making you choose which of the guests should be your wife."

"Well at least you get to choose!"

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Shuichi slipped out of his dress, removed the jewelry and placed it neatly on Hiroshi's bed before sneaking back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Let's see, make dinner...where exactly did that bread go..." but as Shuichi looked around the kitchen, he realized to his horror where exactly that bread was. This was most certainly not in his possession.

"Oh no..." and the room grew cold as an aura of darkness stirred in the air. This, Shuichi knew, was where things got _worse._

" 'Oh no' what, Shuichi?" He turned with his head down to face his stepmother.

"I have...misplaced the bread master." Stepmother only shook her head with a smirk.

"Come then. You know the punishment."

End chapter one.

M'kay, so I realize that stepmother hasn't a name, unlike my last story. It will remain that way.

I am tired, I am cold, and I am inspiration-less. Any mistakes? Do tell me. I don't have the energy to edit.

I hope you enjoyed re-written version of chapter one.


End file.
